Goku's Change
by AlphonsetheAlchemist
Summary: Taking place after the events of the Buu saga. Goku awakes to find that something has changed, he's become a woman! Why and How this happened are a mystery to her and her friends, and they know that they must find a way to change her back to him. What adventures will await them? Rated T for minor swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A warm sunny glow touched Goku's cheeks as he slowly awoke from his long rest. He stretched and yawned as he looked around the room, a bit confused as to where he was. He slowly remembered the meteor shower the night before. He and Chichi had been invited to stay at Kami house to watch the once in a lifetime occurrence along with many of his other friends. He smiled at the memory of those beautiful shooting stars, and was almost glad that he skipped a precious day of training just to see them. He stood and stretched again, taking note that his body ached slightly for an unknown reason. "Oh well" he thought, he was certainly not unfamiliar with soreness and he was sure he could deal with this small amount, even if the reason behind it is unclear.

He quickly scanned the area for energy and immediately sensed Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Vegeta, Oolong, Pwar, Turtle and Roshi. "I guess everyone's already up, hope I didn't oversleep that much." He thought to himself as he suddenly smelled what he'd been hoping for, food. He gleefully opened the bedroom door and walked down the familiar hallway to the sitting area where he called out cheerfully. "Good morning." but that was not his voice. As heads turned in confusion, Goku stopped and held his throat gently, as if to take back the strangely feminine words. But the words had been heard, and he scanned the room to see that all conversation had stopped and eyes were on him. They were not familiar, friendly looks. They were looks of awe and confusion, as if his friends weren't even looking at him. but at someone else.

Before Goku had entered the room, lively conversation was taking place as old friends spoke about recent experiences and old stories. Bulma, Chichi and Pwar were preparing breakfast for everyone in the kitchen and in the sitting room sat Roshi, Turtle, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Oolong, while Vegeta sat off by himself looking out the window.

"I'm actually surprised that Piccolo showed up last night, he's a real hard guy to get to go to social outings." Krillin said, taking a sip of tea. "He probably showed up because Gohan did, they sure do have a special friendship, those two." Master Roshi stated. "Piccolo's easy in comparison to Goku, for a friendly guy he can sure be a loner when he's off training everyday, do you know how hard it was to convince him to come over?" Oolong grumbled. "Hey I did all the work!" Roshi cried, waving his staff.

"Speaking of Goku, he sure is taking his time to get up." Yamcha said, looking back toward the guest rooms. "Yeah, maybe he snuck off to get some training in the middle of the night." Krillin joked. "I don't think Chichi would let him live long enough to take two steps out the door if he snuck off." Tien said smiling "She hardly let Gohan and Videl leave last night without dinner, not to mention Goten and Trunks."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be up when breakfast is ready." Chiaotzu said, making the group laugh. "Yep if there's one thing Goku never skips, its a meal." Roshi said with a laugh. Vegeta wasn't as amused, he stared out the window as he folded his arms.

"Hey Vegeta, you want some tea?" Krillin offered as he noticed the Saiyan's deep thought. "I'm fine" Vegeta grunted, not turning away from the window. Krillin shrugged, assuming that that was all the conversation he was going to have with the Prince for the next hour.

Footsteps approached the group as they all expected Goku to have finally woken up, but instead a young women entered the room. "Good Morning!" she said with a friendly look, but she stopped short when she heard her own voice and she put a hand to her throat. As the group turned to face her, they all had the same thought process. At first they had no idea who she was, but as they recognized the hair, clothing and friendly demeanor they realized that this girl resembled their good friend, Goku.

Goku looked down as if to see his throat, only to see that perhaps it was HER throat. A womanly figure was wrapped in Goku's usual orange gi and slender fingers held Goku's throat. Goku took the hand away from her throat and the realization came that this was her hand and he was a she. A cry of terror unfamiliar to her sprang from her lips as she twisted and turned to examine herself. "W-what in the- how?-"

The group in the sitting rooms' mouths hung open as they realized that Goku was just as confused as they were. "G-goku?" Krillin gaped at the girl. She was well toned and beautiful, she had large eyes and a soft face, but her hair and outfit were the same as before. "W-what's happened to me?! I'm- I'm a girl?!" Goku cried, beginning to open her gi to examine her new anatomy, much to the embarrassment of the men. "Ah! Stop!" cried Krillin. Finally, gi halfway exposing her, Goku looked up. "Krillin! Tell me I dreaming."

Tien stood up and spoke gently. " Calm down and take a seat, miss." Tien slowly sat her down as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

After a few moments, Goku calmed down a little. "Alright… " Goku held out her small hand and pinched it with two fingers, letting out a yelp as the pain set in. "Ow! Not a dream?!" Goku looked around the room, as if making sure it actually existed. "Um..." Yamcha said, concerned. Goku looked at him. "Sorry what?"

"What happened to you? Do you know what happened to you?" Krillin asked softly. "Well… I went to bed with Chichi… Then I woke up and now I'm a girl." Goku held her head, not believing her own words. The group of men, aside from Vegeta, looked at each other and leaned in to discuss the situation.

"What do you guys think?" Yamcha asked. "I don't know… people don't just change like that, are we sure this is really Goku?" Krillin said. "Well, why don't we just question her and see if she is who she says she is." Oolong added. "That might work, but she might me another android that knows everything about Goku already. What if she's trying to get the jump on us?" Tien put in, glancing at Goku, who looked concerned at the men in the huddle. "We'll figure it out okay? But we got to do something-" Krillin started but was cut off. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Goku asked nervously. "I-It's nothing, um, Goku…" Krillin said, laughing nervously as the huddle broke up. "Listen, we're just gonna ask you a few questions so, you know, we know that you are who you say you are." Yamcha said.

"What?! You don't believe me?!" Goku cried, leaning forward onto the table, revealing more of her chest, causing the men to become flustered. "I-It's not like that, we just-"

"I believe ya, sweetheart." Roshi cut in, leaning in very close to Goku. "I'll believe anything your pretty little heart desires, heh heh heh." He wrapped an arm around Goku's waist. "But if you really are Goku, don't you think you owe your ol' master a little kiss? Just a little smooch on the lips and I'll know you're Goku, heh heh heh." Goku leaned away with a yelp. "Master Roshi! Now is not the time for that!" Goku cried as the turtle hermit leaned in again, resting his head on her large crest with a snicker. "Don't cut me out like that, darlin' it's just one little-" Goku panicked and smacked Roshi across the face, sending him flying into the wall with a loud crack as a large indent appeared in the wall around Roshi. Goku blushed and wrapped her gi tightly around her chest, making a sound of disgust and alarm. "Well...at least her strength isn't questionable." Krillin said, shaking his head at the knocked out Roshi "Unbelievable" Oolong crossed his arms "What a pig."

Vegeta make a sound of annoyance and stood up. "Have you idiots forgotten something?" He pointed at Goku. "Just sense her energy! Of course it's Kakarot!" The others blinked and their eyes widened. "Hey, he's right, she does have Goku's energy!" exclaimed Krillin. The others didn't object to this fact either and Vegeta scoffed. "Of course I'm right." Goku leaned forward with excitement. "So you do beleive me?!"

"Well.." Chiaotzu said, folding his arms. "Please?" Goku held her hands together in a begging position. "This isn't something that you can just beg for." Tien stated. "I'll answer your questions…" Goku said, giving the group a puppy dog eye treatment. Krillin got taken in by the eyes. " I guess we can believe you for now…" Goku jumped up. "Really?! Woo hoo! That's a relief!"

Everyone began asking Goku questions, to which Goku answered with the greatest of ease, proving to all of them that she was truly who she said she was. It didn't take long before everyone was fully convinced. "Well, that settles it. you are definitely Goku." Krillin said, smiling at his friend. Goku laughed cheerfully. "I told you so!" The others nodded and smiled at her. "Man you sure had I worried, we thought you were an evil android or something." Yamcha laughed.

"Ha ha well luckily I'm no android…. Oh! I almost forgot about Chichi!" She stood up suddenly and began walking to the kitchen. "Gah! Goku wait!" Krillin cried, causing Goku to turn around. "Hm? What is it?" She asked innocently. "Don't you think you should let her know in an easier way then just barging in there?!"

"Oh… I guess you're right, I didn't think about that." Goku said, folding her arms over her head. "But how?" Krillin stood "Here, let me go let them know, it'll be easier if it comes from someone else first." With that, Krillin walk to the kitchen and with a deep breath, stepped inside. Minutes of silence passed as the group waited for Krillin to walk back out and give them news, but they received something different.

"HE'S WHAT?!" They could hear Chichi cry from the kitchen, making the whole island shake. Faster than anyone could see, Chichi dashed out of the kitchen and ran to Goku, who stood waiting for them. "Huh?" Chichi whispered disbelievingly. "Good morning, Chichi!" Goku smiled and waved to her wife. Chichi blinked and examined her husband's body from head to toe, not breathing and looking lost. "Suprise!" Said Goku, waving her arms to try and lighten the mood. This mood lightener only caused Chichi to look even more shocked as she stared into her husband's eyes. "You're…. You're.." She started, but never finished as she collapsed suddenly out of shock. Goku caught her with a yelp and held her. "Chichi!" she cried.

"What in the world?!" Cried Bulma as she too stepped into the hallway and laid eyes on Goku with Pwar and Krillin close behind. "-It just happened! we're not sure why-" Krillin frantically continued the conversation that had went unheard by the others. "Just what is going on here!" Bulma demanded, stomping up to Goku and starring her in the face. "Uh...Hey Bulma…" Goku stuttered, holding Chichi in her arms with ease. "And just who are you?" Bulma snapped pointing a finger at Goku. "That's Goku, Bulma."

"So she says, people don't just change genders, Krillin, it's not scientifically possible." Bulma growled. "I know it doesn't make sense… If I could explain it I would. I promise I would." Goku said. "Oh really? Well 'Goku' you're just gonna have to prove yourself aren't you?" Bulma smirked defiantly. "Wha? Again?" Goku whined. "Yes again! Until I'm satisfied that you're who you say you are, you're not going anywhere!" Bulma snapped. "Oh man.." Goku whined as the questioning began again.

Hello Hello Everyone! I just wanted to pop in and ask what you thought! I would love to continue this story but I'd like a few thoughts and suggestions before I start another chapter. So let me know guys and I'll see you later! 3 you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If there was one thing that Bulma couldn't deny, it was that this girl claiming to be Goku sure had the same appetite as Goku. "I just can't believe it." Bulma sighed as she watched Goku snarf down a fourth bowl of rice with a happy hum. "How could something like this have happened? It's just not possible.." After Bulma had expended all of her questions, she finally let everyone sit down to breakfast, still sceptical about the transformed Sayian. "Oh it's just horrible!" cried Chichi, who had awoken from her fainted state not long ago. "My poor husband! Turned into a woman. Oh its so awful! Poor Goku!" she looked to the sky and clapped her hands together with pain in her eyes as if pleading with the gods to take away Goku's pain. "This is really good Chichi!" mumbled Goku, who was in fact very content at the moment, through a mouthful of food. "Some of your best ever!"

"DON"T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" demanded Chichi, who slammed her fist on the table. "IT'S VERY UNLADY LIKE!" Goku flinched and swallowed. "Sorry Chichi." Chichi glared at her. "And sit up straight! If my husband's going to be a woman, she's gonna be a proper one!"

"How many times do you get to say that sentence in your lifetime." Krillin wondered, chewing tiredly. "But it hurts to sit like that." Goku whined, looking at her wife pleadingly. "No excuses! And as soon as breakfast is over, you're getting out of that filthy gi and into something nice!" Chichi exclaimed, whacking Goku on the back with a paper fan to get her to sit up straight.

"Gee, poor Goku." whispered Yamcha, not wanting Chichi to hear. "Anymore of that and I'd go crazy." he shivered as Tien shrugged. " I guess everyone has there own way of dealing with this kind of change, and this is the Chichi way."

"Owch! Chichi that stings!" Goku cried, rubbing her back. "Oh my poor Goku! Somebody end his torment!" Chichi sniffed. "It's really not so bad Chichi, just kind of shocking at first.." Goku said, careful to not talk with food in her mouth.

Vegeta huffed. "Well no matter how comfortable you've gotten in your new state, Kakarot, we're going to find a way to change you back." Goku looked over at him. "Wow you'd really help me out like that Vegeta?"

"I'm not going to let the last of a warrior race remain in a weakened form, Kakarot." Vegeta growled, turning his head away from her. "Oh right…" Goku said, laughing awkwardly. "He's right Goku, we're all gonna do what we can to help you get back to normal." Yamcha encouraged, nodding at Goku. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it ."

After breakfast, Chichi kept true to her word and dragged Goku into their guest room to get a change of clothes, much to Goku's distaste, as the others cleaned up the breakfast mess. "Boy, Goku's certainly got his, er her, handsful today, doesn't she." Oolong said, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I'm surprised she hasn't run off the island already." Krillin laughed, picking up the remaining dishes from the table. A few minutes later, after a lot of complaining, Goku and Chichi finally began to leave the guest room.

"But Chichi this is so uncomfortable…" Goku complained as she was shoved into the hallway and back toward the sitting room. "Quit whining , you look nice for once, now go show off my handy work." Chichi smiled as shoved Goku the rest of the way out into the sitting room. Everyone turned and saw that Goku stood wearing a dark blue chinese dress, very similar to what Chichi normally wears, with orange pants and matching blue boots. She looked very uncomfortable, as she was fidgeting and trying to loosen the dress as the others looked upon her . "Oh wow Goku, you look great." said Pwar, flying over to her to see the dress. "You think so?" Goku smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah Goku, you clean up pretty nice as a girl." Krillin said, nodding in encouragement.

"Thanks Krillin, but don't know how good this dress will be in a fight" Goku looked down, still unsure about wearing the dress. "And just how much fighting do you plan on doing?" Chichi snapped, facing her husband. "I- uh- well.." Goku stuttered, fidgeting with a seam on the dress. Chichi growled. "You really think now is the time for fighting?!"

"Well, I mean, maybe… you never know." Goku mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "Honestly, after all the trouble I go to to make you look presentable. Even after giving up one of my own dresses." Chichi huffed, turning away from her husband.

Before Goku had a chance to explain herself, Bulma chimed in from the table. "Hey Goku come over here for a second." Goku turned, grateful for an excuse to end the awkward conversation. "Coming Bulma!" She said as she briskly walked over and sat down next to the blue haired woman. "Well, I just had a thought that we should probably have to get a check up on your vitals, considering your recent transformation, your body may be out of whack."

"Check up? That sounds like doctor talk…" Goku gulped, actually wishing she was still conversing with her angry wife. "Relax, I can just examine you at Capsule Corp. We don't need to see any doctors." Bulma said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, that's right." Goku sighed in relief. "Geez, one of the greatest warriors in the universe, afraid of doctors of all people.." Bulma muttered, shaking her head, as she went to gather her things. "Not the doctors, just the needles they carry." Goku mumbled with a shudder, even though Bulma was out of range to hear her.

"Hey Goku, how does Chichi's dress fit?" Oolong grunted with a snicker from across the table, a teasing look in his eye. Goku didn't pick up on the joke however. "Well it's alright, but its a little tight in the chest area…" Chichi howled from the other end of the room. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Goku turned, calling over to her. "I said it was a little-"

"I HEARD YOU!" Chichi snapped, blushing with embarrassment and stomping of to get her things packed for the journey to Capsule Corp. Goku blinked in confusion, turning back to Oolong. "Was it something I said?" Oolong sighed. "You are as thick-headed as they come, Goku."

When everyone was packed up to leave the island, Bulma stepped outside and threw a tiny capsule into the air and with a loud poof, out from it came a burst of smoke and a large plane. "Alright everyone, climb on." she said cheerfully as the doors opened automatically. Most of the inhabitants of the island stepped into the glider, some sitting and others choosing to stand in the back. Turtle waved to them as Bulma started the engine and they took off and left for Capsule Corp.

"Hey Master Roshi!" Goku smiled, standing in the back along with the other Z fighters. "I didn't think you'd be coming along!"

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for all the money in the world." Roshi chuckled as he proceeded to rub his hand along Goku's butt, causing the warrior to shiver and elbow the old turtle hermit into the floor of the hovercraft, creating a Roshi shaped dent. "Hey! Quit denting my plane, you dirty old man!" yelled Bulma from the pilot seat. "But it wasn't my fault…" moaned Roshi from the floor. "Geez Master... You'd think he'd learned his lesson by now" Tien sighed, facepalming. "Typical." Krillin muttered, crossing his arms.

The rest of trip was pretty much smooth sailing to Capsule Corp, that is until a familiar voice caused Goku to nearly jump out of her skin, startling everyone on the plane as the hero yelped in surprise. "GOKU! Goku can you hear me?!" shouted the voice.

"Yeowch! King Kai turn down the volume!" Goku cried, covering her ears.

"Oh sorry." said the Kai. King Kai stood in otherworld with a serious expression on his face, which slowly turned into an amused one. "Heh...heh heh heh...Bwahahahahaha!" The Kai continued to laugh for a good minute.

"It's not that funny King Kai!" Goku blushed with embarrassment as the Kai continued to laugh at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, its just hehe there's got to be a good one in the joke book for this situation." King Kai giggled, causing Goku to start getting annoyed.

"Did you actually have something to tell me, or are you just looking for a laugh?" She grumbled, folding her arms.

"Right right I'm sorry." The Kai sighed giddily and cleared his throat. "Goku, I think I've found the reason for your sudden change."

"What?! You're serious?!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. The Kai nodded. "Yes, it has to do with the meteor shower you watched last night."

"Huh, really? Can meteor showers do that to people?"

"No you idiot, just listen!" King Kai snapped, causing Goku to shut her mouth tightly. "Now, as I was saying. That meteor shower was no ordinary meteor shower. Those meteors had and enchantment place on them by an evil wizard. That enchantment was meant to be used to find the wizard the perfect wife, and it must have affected you in the process of the search."

"What? But how do you know this? And why would it affect me?" Goku interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, I'd tell you!" King Kai growled. Goku shut her mouth again.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, the reason I know this is because this isn't the first planet he has tried this on, this has happened many times before. When this wizard wants a new wife, he will search across the galaxy for a powerful energy source and claim that person as his wife, as he wants his bride to be worthy of his power. He then sends the enchantment to the planet of his choosing and that enchantment takes the steps necessary to transform the candidate into the perfect bride, including changing their gender if that's needed. Unfortunately, if the wizard becomes displeased with the bride that he takes, he kills her and destroys the planet she came from. He's very powerful and very dangerous, and he seems to have set a course for Earth. The bride that he intends to take is you, Goku!"

"What?! But this shouldn't even be possible, why would he bother with me of all people?!" cried Goku.

"Like I said, he likes his bride to be strong so that it makes himself look good. He must have sensed your energy and sent the enchantment for you! He's going to be there in two days Goku!"

"EH?! Two days?! You gotta be kidding." Goku exclaimed, running her finger through her hair.

"No I'm afraid not. Once he comes to Earth, he'll find you and take you away."

"But, what if I just fight him off?"

"I'm sorry to say it's not that simple, once you lay eyes on him, he will place you under a spell that will make you fall in love with him, and you will defend him against your will until he takes you out of the planets orbit. Once you're there you will be wedded and it'll be over!"

"Oh no! So what can I do?"

"I don't know if there is anything you can do, Goku. I'm sorry but there may be nothing to be done, you may be doomed." King Kai said with a gloomy expression.

"There has to be something! I can't be married to an evil wizard! Think of something!" Goku cried.

"I'm trying, okay! Look I'll get in touch with out again once I've figured out a plan, but until then, be prepared, alright?"

"Alright King Kai, hurry and think okay?"

"Don't rush me!" yelled the Kai.

With that the connection ended and Goku stood looking stunned for a good minute. "What was that about?" Yamcha asked the question that everyone was wondering. Goku turned to him with a serious expression. "I'm afraid we've got trouble."

Author's Note: Hey again everyone, here's the new chapter! If you have any suggestions on what should happen next in the story, just let me know! I'd love to hear suggestions and comments about the story so far. Thanks so much for reading. Love ya!


End file.
